Modern fishing reels offer many advantages over previous reel designs, with many of the advantages targeted to providing features that are desirable to the modern reel user. Modern fly fishing reels, for example, are lighter weight, offer robust drag systems, and provide a smoothness of action that traditional reel designs could not provide. Modern users demand reels that are waterproof, offer flexibility in changing spool sizes, and allow for different configurations of handles and knobs.